Blue Gift
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Aoi de cumpleaños y Tenma busca un regalo para ella, historia Tenmaoi, mal summary     ya se.


Frost: zzzzz playa zzzzz

Akamaru: ¬¬ (aun en sueños piensa en la playa)… GUAF!

Frost:-despertando- LA CUENTA POR FAVOR!

Akamaru: ¬¬

Frost: Eh… Akamaru que no te enseñe a no DESPERTARME EN VACACIONES… así ya me acuerdo será mejor empezar… bueno aquí otro fic, junto a mi fiel perro Akamaru y al despistado oficial de inazuma eleven go Tenma Matsukaze.

Tenma: Oye eso no es verdad.

Frost: si claro y yo soy el padrino.

Tenma: … perdón me distraje que decías.

Frost: nada ¬¬, bueno inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla pertenece a Level-5 bla bla bla Viva el Endaki y el Tenmaoi, palabras entre * * son pensamientos, empezamos.

T-Tenma-kun -dijo Aoi sonrojada, estaba abrazada con Tenma.

Aoi-chan yo… quiero decirte que… t-t-te amo.

T-T-Tenma y-yo también te amo.

Pues… quisieras ser mi novia -dijo Tenma muy sonrojado.

C-Claro me gustaría -dijo Aoi acercándose a Tenma a escasos centímetros, ese momento para Aoi fue como un sueño… de hecho lo es. En realidad Aoi estaba abrazando a su almohada y hablaba todo lo que soñaba en voz alta.

Aquí es chicas, traten de no despertarla -dijo una señora parecida Aoi pero con el pelo más largo, en otras palabras su madre.

Arigato señora Sorano -dijo Akane con cortesía.

Ok es hora -dijo Midori pateando la puerta para entrar- FELIZZZZZZZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSS AOI!

Shhh… oye Midori-san nos dijeron que no la despertáramos a Aoi -susurro Akane.

Pues parece que no funciono gritar -dijo Midori señalando a Aoi que seguía dormida.

Tenma tú también me gustas -dijo Aoi.

De nuevo esta soñando con Tenma… bueno no va a pasar todo el día dormida -dijo Midori tomando un megáfono- AOI DESPIERTA! MIRA QUE YA AMANECIO! LOS PAJARITOS CANTAN LA LUNA YA SE DURMIO! -canto rompiendo una ventana.

….

Ok no funciono ¬¬U… ahora si se va despertar -dijo Midori tomando una guitarra eléctrica- AHORA SI 3, 2.

Alto Midori ya sé que hacer -dijo Akane acercándose a Aoi- espero que funcione… Aoi despierta, Tenma quiere desearte feliz cumpleaños.

Tenma esta acá -despertó Aoi sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa- COMO ME VEO, DEBO DARME UN BAÑO, TENGO QUE LAVARME LOS DIENTES, DEMONIOS AUN ESTOY EN PIJAMA NO DEJEN QUE ME VEA ASI, POR FAVOR TENMA NO TE VAYAS! -grito llegando a oírse afuera de su casa, estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa hasta que se dio cuenta que abrazaba la piernas de Akane- oigan que… -mirando a todos lados, se fijo que no estaba Tenma- SERAN UNAS HIJAS DE ******* CASI ME DA UN INFARTO JURO QUE LES ROMPERE LA ******

Ves funciono ^^ -dijo Akane con tranquilidad.

Ok te debo diez dólares ¬¬

USTEDES DOS ******* ME LAS PAGARAN.

Ya acabaste de insultarnos ¬¬ -dijo Midori.

Si ^^…. oigan porque mi ventana está rota.

Eh… -dijo Midori ocultando el megáfono y la guitarra- fue Santa Claus a entregarte tu regalo ^^Uuuu

En junio ¬¬

Así se celebra en China.

Te creo ¬¬

Eh… etto… feliz cumpleaños -dijo Akane entregándole su regalo.

Gracias Akane-san.

Ten Aoi feliz cumpleaños -dijo Midori entregándole su regalo.

Gracias Midori-san… eh son fotos… de nosotras y… p-p-pero q-q-que -dijo Aoi sonrojada violentamente, varias de las fotos eran de Tenma sin camiseta entrenando- c-c-c-como y-y-y-yo.

Midori donde sacaste las fotos -dijo Akane.

Internet.

Ya decía yo ^^U

D-D-De donde las sacaste, acaso lo estabas espiando -dijo Aoi celosa.

Tranquila, no tienes porque estar celosa por estar espiando a tu novio -dijo Midori.

N-No estoy celosa y no es mi novio *ojala lo fuera*.

Si, si claro ¬¬ te las regale porque es obvio que te gusta Tenma.

C-Claro q-que no.

Entonces porque soñabas con él.

B-B-Bueno yo…

Decías tan feliz babeando "Te amo Tenma-kun" "Me gustaría ser tu novia" y…

Eso era por la… fiebre si! fiebre jajaja.

*Piensa que soy estúpida o que* ¬¬ entonces -dijo Midori tomando un libro- explica esto "Querido diario, soy una gran amiga de Tenma pero quisiera ser algo mas para él, están lindo, valiente, amable, etc… lo único que quiero como regalo seria un be-

O-Oye no te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de los demás -dijo Aoi sonrojada.

Si como digas, date prisa que llegamos tarde señorita Matsukaze ¬¬

Como digas señora Nishiki ¬/¬

YA TE DIJE NO ME GUSTA NISHIKI Ò/Ó

Si claro entonces explica esa carta de amor que hacías en el examen de historia -dijo Aoi con una sonrisa picara.

Como escribiste que dos más dos era un dibujo de ti y Tenma en el examen de matemáticas -dijo Midori (Frost: odio las matemáticas/Tenma: yo creí que dos más dos es cinco/Akamaru: ¬¬ *idiotas*).

Les importaría si ya nos vamos -dijo Akane.

CALLA NIÑA!

-Instituto Raimon-

Veamos… ya se… no, no sé qué hacer -dijo Tenma cerrando su casillero.

Hola Tenma -dijo Shindou.

Hola Capitán.

Eh Tenma ya pensaste en que regalarle a tu novia -dijo Nishiki con una sonrisa picara.

Eh… de que hablas Nishiki-san.

*Se nota que no se da cuenta de nada* Ya sabes lo de ti y Aoi.

N-No hay nada entre nosotros jaja ^/^

Si como digas ¬¬

Es obvio que te gusta -continuo Shindou- y en su cumpleaños declararte será un buen obsequio.

E-E-Eh b-b-bueno eh… yo… capitán mire allá es Akane.

Donde Donde -Shindou volteo mirando a todos lados pero no había nadie- oye.

Al parecer Tenma no es el único enamorado.

Cállate O/O … digo de que hablas.

Caíste en el truco más viejo del mundo apenas volteaste Tenma salió corriendo ¬¬

Y lo dejaste escapar.

Si ^^

Idiota ¬/¬

Bueno nos vemos capitán suerte con Akane.

Si suerte con Midori -dijo Shindou retirándose.

Me las pagaras -dijo Nishiki.

-Mientras con Tenma-

Ok debo encontrar algo antes de -choca con alguien- auch… lo lamento -mira hacia arriba- A-Aoi-chan.

T-Tenma-kun -dijo Aoi sonrojada, cayó encima de Tenma, tenían tan cerca la cara de Tenma que no prestaba atención en qué situación estaba, sin pensarlo le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Oigan… si quieren les damos algo de privacidad -dijo Kariya.

Eh -se percataron en qué situación estaban, no les importaba mucho hasta que se dieron cuenta que la mayoría del instituto los miraba- ah maldición -dijeron ambos cuando todos miraban fotos del beso (Tenma: oye porque hacen eso Ò/Ó /Frost: no se cosas de la escuela, vaya la foto ya tiene 700000 descargas /Tenma: porque me pasa esto )

Eh… nos vemos -dijo Aoi levantándose totalmente sonrojada.

Si nos vemos -dijo Tenma igual de sonrojado.

Que parejita -dijo Kariya- pero no puedo dejar que eso pase -cambiando a una sonrisa maligna.

-Más tarde-

Joder que día -dijo Tenma.

Hola Tenma.

Hola Kariya, como te va.

Bien y tú con Aoi-chan.

E-E-Entiende Aoi y yo no somos nada.

Qué bien -dijo Kariya cambiando a su sonrisa maléfica- porque yo sí.

De que hablas.

Que no te das cuenta de nada ¬¬ … a mí también me gusta Aoi y no dejare que alguien con cerebro de balón me la quite.

A quien llamas cerebro de balón

Ò.Ó

A ti a quien más ¬¬

Pues vera tu… tu… tu

-3 horas después-

Tu… tu…

Esto va a durar ¬¬

-8 horas después-

Tu… tu…

Jo… -dijo Kariya tomando su celular- Hitomiko-san, voy a tardar en llegar a casa… no te preocupes estoy bien… si adiós.

-12 horas después-

Tu… tu…

Zzzzzzz.

Tu… doble cara.

A que -dijo Kariya despertando- si ya terminaste voy a comprar un regalo para Aoi, nos vemos cerebro de balón.

A quien llamas cerebro de balón tú… tú…

Idiota ¬¬ -dijo Kariya retirándose (Tenma: tanto tiempo paso y aun es cumpleaños de Aoi O.O /Frost: en verdad solo fueron 2 horas).

-Después-

*Bueno al menos estuve cerca de él* -Aoi caminando por la ribera del rio- tonto Kariya si tan solo no se hubiera…

Oye no tienes porque insultarme -dijo Kariya con una caja verde con un listón.

Hola como estas jajaja -dijo Aoi riendo nerviosa- *debo de dejar de decir cosas sin pensar*

Oye… toma feliz cumpleaños -dijo entregándole una caja verde.

Eh… gracias Kariya-kun -dijo Aoi sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Kariya- un brazalete gracias -(Frost: estos chicos de hoy tienen mucho dinero /Tenma: en verdad hice una apuesta con Kariya, perdí y como no tenía dinero lo tome de tu billetera /Frost: OTRA VEZ ERES UN -ahorcando a Tenma- pequeño demonio /Tenma: a-uxi-lio).

Oye Aoi tengo algo que decirte -dijo Kariya acercándose.

Qué cosa.

Y-Y-Yo te amo Aoi-chan.

K-Kariya y-y-yo no sé que de… -Aoi no pudo continuar ya que Kariya la beso de forma de repentina, estaba completamente sonrojada, se sentía totalmente confundida no sabía cómo responder.

O-Oye Aoi estaba pensando si quisieras ir a -dijo Tenma hasta ver lo que pasaba- yo… debo irme -dijo antes de salir corriendo.

T-Tenma espera -dijo Aoi.

No te preocupes por el -dijo Kariya abrazando a Aoi- no vale la pena, lo único en que piensa es en futbol, además le cuesta prestar atención ¬¬

*No el si vale la pena* oye Kariya, eres un buen chico, pero me gustas mas como un amigo, si tienes razón tal vez le cuesta darse cuenta y si a veces parece que tiene cerebro de balón de futbol ¬¬ pero es mi mejor amigo y lo amo tal como es.

Tú lo amas -dijo Kariya serio.

Si -dijo Aoi con seguridad- digo yo eh *aprenderé a pensar antes de hablar*

Bueno como sea, espero que sean felices el par de tortolos.

G-G-Gracias Kariya y gracias por el regalo -dijo Aoi retirándose.

-En el parque-

Aoi -dijo Tenma deprimido sentado en el pasto- se no fuera tan distraído me hubiera dado cuenta de todo.

Hola -dijo Aoi sentándose a su lado- como estas.

Bien… lamento haber interrumpido a ti y a tu novio.

QUE COSA! YO Y KARIYA NO SOMOS NOVIOS.

Almas gemelas -dijo Tenma.

No ¬¬

Amantes -continuo Tenma.

N-No ¬/¬

E…

Escucha Tenma déjame hablar -dijo Aoi tomando una rama- ANTES DE QUE TE META ESTA RAMA POR DONDE NO TE LLEGA EL SOL.

O-Ok O.O

Kariya no es mi novio el -Aoi no pudo continuar ya que Tenma la abrazaba muy fuerte- T-T-Tenma.

Aoi… yo… me alegro que… aun tengo una oportunidad.

U-Una oportunidad.

Aoi y-y-yo… *vamos soy un cobarde o que* A-A-Aoi y-y-yo DUERMO CON UN OSO DE PELUCHE

Q-Que.

D-Digo y-y-yo ME BAÑO UNA VEZ CADA DOS MESES.

¿Qué?

D-DIGO TU M-M-ME G-G-G-GUSTAVO.

¿Gustavo?

DIGO Y-Y-YO PENSABA QUE KIRINO ERA MUJER Y LO ESPIE EN EL VESTUARIO.

T-Tenma yo

AOI YO TE AMO, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TIM ME GUSTAS DESDE QUE ERAMOS PEQUEÑOS, SIEMPRE ME AYUDAS, APOYAS Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI, YO TE AMO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE FUERAS MI NOVIA! -grito Tenma mirando hacia abajo totalmente sonrojado esperando una respuesta, mientras Aoi estaba roja como un tomate.

*Se me declaro, es el regalo de cumpleaños que siempre quise* Tenma… yo…

Ya se soy un idiota despistado que solo piensa en futbol… por eso entendería que yo no te -dijo Tenma siendo interrumpido por Aoi que le dio un beso- guste.

Tontito claro que tu también me gustas… yo también te amo mucho -dijo Aoi volviendo a besar a Tenma abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras que Tenma le abraza por la cintura, era un beso apasionado que demostraba todo el amor que sienten, se separaron por un instante pero de inmediato volvieron a besarse, no querían que el momento acabara, pero tuvieron que separarse ya que le faltaba el oxigeno.

A-Aoi…

Q-Que pasa Tenma-kun.

Feliz cumpleaños -dijo Tenma abrazándola.

Gracias Tenma-kun.

Te acompaño a casa Aoi-chan.

Claro Tenma-kun -dijo Aoi abrazando el brazo de Tenma.

-En casa de Aoi-

Ok ya llegamos -dijo Aoi abriendo la puerta- vaya las luces están apagadas, mejor las enciendo.

SORPRE… SA O.O -todo el equipo estaba ahí.

… Vaya una fiesta gracias… pero porque no dicen nada -dijo Aoi, todo el equipo le miraba sorprendido, al final se dio cuenta de que aun abrazaba a Tenma y tomados de la mano.

Eh bueno -dijo Tenma algo avergonzado.

Somos novios -dijo Aoi alegremente.

Lo somos… ah sí -dijo Tenma besando a Aoi en la mejilla.

JA LO SABIA, PAGUEN -cantaron Shindou y Akane.

Ok -.- -dijeron Nishiki y Midori.

Apostaron que seriamos novios -dijo Aoi enfurecida.

No en verdad apostamos a que ustedes lo admitirían sin que nadie les preguntara -dijo Akane contando el dinero.

Si y funciono bien -dijo Shindou.

Si funciono ¬¬* -dijeron Nishiki y Midori.

Eh… bueno… empecemos con la fiesta.

HAI.

Aoi: y eso es todo.

Akamaru: Guauf ^^

Frost:-aun ahorcando a Tenma- PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, TU CREES QUE EL DINERO CRECE EN LOS ARBOLES, AL MENOS TRATA DE GANAR EN LA APUESTA.

Tenma: o-o-ok-k-k-k -con la cara azul por la falta de oxigeno.

Aoi: Tenma-kun.

Akamaru: guauf ^^ -se acerca y pone una cara tierna.

Frost: oye eso tal vez funcione con otros pero no conmigo -Akamaru muerde el brazo- auch porque hiciste eso viejo -soltando a Tenma.

Tenma: g-g-gra-cia-s.

Aoi: Tenma-kun vives -lo abraza.

Tenma: Aoi-chan -babeando.

Frost: eso dolió… bueno espero que les guste el fic, Frost y Akamaru se despiden, vivan cada día con emoción y para todo el mundo PEACE.


End file.
